Solar Flare Meets Casey Aqua
by MistyLilyValley
Summary: The year is 1843, and an adventurous fire spirit meets the legendary Casey Aqua. (Like I own Windsong, Solar Flare is another one of my RotG OCs).


**This is a short added scene in the Windsong's Guardian timeline, but it's entirely from her son's POV. If you've read my latest story "Windsong: the Spirit of Wind and Music," then you already have a taste of who Solar Flare is. Being a fire spirit isn't always easy, but it doesn't hide a compassionate heart. It's 23 years since Casey Aqua (writergirl142's character in her popular RotG story - "The Water Guardian Debuts") met Windsong, but what will happen when she meets Solar Flare, a mischievous fire spirit who only knows the Moon as his only friend?**

**And, as Bunnymund has a grudge about Easter being ruined towards Casey and Jack, he proves to have a grudge against Solar Flare, too.**

...

How Solar Flare meets Casey Aqua – 1843

Surfing through the trees on his lava surfboard, a boy by the name of Solar Flare rode on high above the clouds as he was making his way back home to his cozy volcano. Grinning up at the high-noon sun, he hovered on the edge of his board for a moment as he let the sun's rays warm him up to his core. As his hair started to flare and wave in the stilling breeze, he conjured up a blazing fireball from his hands and shot it up into a raincloud, which released stream everywhere. Dodging the sprinkles of water vapor, he leaned his surfboard down and skirted down among the waves of a nearby sea.

In the distance, a blue shadow flew down over the waves as a blue gemmed staff glimmered down over the reflection of the sea. Sighing, she laid a finger down into the water as she flew, watching as a shimmer of light followed her across the surface as the water became clearer.

Sensing movement a few meters from him, Solar Flare hopped into the air, taking his hover board with him. Slowly peering his head in all directions, he silently perched on his board as he floated there in the air. Seeing a small figure fly closer to him to his left, he zoomed off to the west to meet up with her as he swiftly got to his feet.

Coming to a stop above her, he watched as she passed slowly over her reflection without ever looking up at him.

_Hmm, she must really adore her reflection if she's that close to the water_, he thought to himself as an idea began to form in his head. Looking down at his hands, he thought to himself, _I shouldn't really be doing this. The little thing might be surprised, but, then again, it'll be fun. _His eyes began to twinkle mischievously as he lighted a single finger. Flicking the small fire ball to swerve about the surface, he watched as she reacted violently.

Flicking up her head immediately, Casey Aqua noticed the small spark as it hit her sleeve and smoked past her hoodie. Instinct taking over, she blew a huge stream of water at the fire, extinguishing it, before she dove down into the deep blue sea.

Shaking his head, he smacked a hand to his face as he said, "I didn't mean it to scare her off."

Settling down on a small dock, he brushed off his board and fell back into the sand. Closing his eyes, he sighed a breath of frustration before he heard the silent breech of a tall wave. Sitting up, he rolled over just in time as the wave smashed down on the spot beside him. Standing to his feet, his shoes got soggy, but his board got soaked to the skin. "Oh no," he said, scooping up his board from the wet puddle beside him. "Now, what was that?"

"Not too much fun when it's you, isn't it?" a feminine voice said as a head emerged from the shallows.

"Oh, _ha-ha-ha_," Solar Flare said, turning to the form that arose from the sea.

Wet from head to toe, Casey stood in front of him with her staff in one hand and another hand perched down by her side. Furrowing her eyebrows in a scowl, she asked, "What's so funny?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nothing. It's just that a girl who loves her reflection so much wouldn't be so daring as to glide carelessly close to the water nose-to-nose to give her image a simple kiss."

With her face scrunching up into a snicker, she closed her eyes as she let out a full-fledged laugh.

"Now, what did I do? I was just saying …"

Casey lifted up a tender hand as she fought her giggles. "No, I know what you said, but that's not why I was flying low over the water."

Solar Flare tilted his head as he asked, "Then, may I ask what you were doing?"

Smiling, Casey leaned against her staff. "I was cleaning it."

"Excuse me?"

"Here, watch," she said, scooping up water in her hands. The shadowy water sparkled for a moment before the liquid became crystal clear in her palms. Chuckling, she threw up the droplets and let them rain down on top of her.

"So, let me get this straight. You were _cleaning_ the water, not _gazing _into the water, right?"

Looking back at him, she said, "Right. Well, I was sort of doing both I guess. I wasn't enamored by my reflection though. It was the water that intrigued me. You see, I'm a …"

"Fish?"

"What? No, well I guess you could compare me to a fish partly because I love the water, but I'm not really a …"

"Mermaid?"

"No!" Casey almost shouted. Sighing, she shook her head as she asked, "Are you finished interrupting?"

Chuckling a little to himself, he replied, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Exhaling, she held her staff up out of the water before she floated into the air, water droplets swirling off her in many directions. "I am Casey Aqua, Spirit of the Water."

"Right, and I'm Solar Flare, Spirit of Fire. Do I look like I'm that crazy, or it is that you're flying? You're nothing but a kid."

The water began to steam around Casey as her frustration grew. "I'll have you know, HotShot, that I was will beyond a kid before I made into a spirit by the Man in the Moon."

"Oh, HotShot, good one. A point for you, Aquamarine, but do you mean the _actual _Man in the Moon?"

"It's Casey Aqua, and, yes, I am referring to the Man in the Moon."

Looking her up and down, he said, "You don't like anything above the age of 16."

Her anger extinguished a bit as she landed back onto the ground. "I was killed at fourteen, but thanks for the compliment."

His curiosity grew as he asked, "How did it happen?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember," she said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said modestly. To change the subject, he asked, "Hey, do you want to see what I can do?"

Grinning, she said, "Sure, but aren't you a bit young to be playing with fire?"

"Then, who was it that launched that fireball at you?"

Casey started as she realized what she was hearing. "You mean, that you are actually …"

"A fire yielder? Yep. Watch and see," he said, as he backed away. Making sure that no one was near and that he had her full attention, he launched his head back and blew a stream of fire into the air as his hands formed potential fire balls crackling with fierce heat.

Feeling the intense heat of his work, Casey sank back down into the cool water as the fire got to her. Ducking herself under, she waved her dark black hair out of her eyes as she terribly watched him become a living inferno of flame.

With his fiery blonde hair crackling with flame, he jumped onto his surfboard and launched himself into the air as he zoomed into the distance with the speed of a rocket.

Surfacing with rapid breaths, she watched as he zipped back around towards her. Flying low over her head, he cackled as his smoke snaked around her head. Coughing in the debris, she growled as she focused her staff at him as he flew by her again. With her staff fused with energy, she launched water jets of spray at him until they completely covered him. But, what she didn't know was when Solar Flare was completely wet or was sprayed with cold water or ice, his fire went out.

And, that's exactly what happened. As Solar Flare was making a final turn over the sea, he saw that tentacles of sea spray were growing high above his head before he came to an abrupt stop. He was now over the deep swells of the water as the waves engulfed him. Gripping his board, he was extinguished as he fell into the sea. His whole body smoked as his firelight completely went. Surfacing, he clutched at his board as he drifted there in the sea. Shivering, he kicked his way back on top of his board and took to the air. Surfing it to the edge of water, he clutched at the sand as his hair turned damp brown. His lift fell down pass his eyes as he coughed up water from his lungs.

Looking up at her, he said, "You're lucky I can swim. Otherwise, I wouldn't have survived that."

Casey took in a breath as she watched him try to summon back his fire. "I .. I didn't mean to."

Grimacing, he blew on his hands to dry them, "It's fine. But, it's who I am. I don't know anything else."

"What do you mean?"

"Manny made me like this, and I have no idea why, ok? Sure, I'm an intentional firehead, but I am still human."

"So, you are a spirit?"

"Yes, and water is my one weakness because when I get wet, my fire goes out."

Watching him, she asked, "Can't you …"

"Build it back up? Sure, but it takes me time. Manny says that the more I do it, the more easier it will be in the future to build up my fire when I need it to. However, until then, I'm like a living campfire before it is extinguished."

Casey hung her head. "I'm the same way, only when I'm dry and near the heat. I can't go along a long time without being wet."

"I can relate to that. It's the same with my fire. My fire is what keeps me going. Without it, it's like I have no purpose."

"I completely understand."

The two were silent for a while as they watched the mid-afternoon sun. Looking back at her, he said, "You know, now that I think about that, you remind me of a tall certain white-headed boy by the name of …"

At the same time, Casey said, "You remind me of my friend …"

"Jack Frost," they said at the same time. Looking at each other, they laughed.

Then Casey said, "Wait, how do you know Jack Frost?"

Waving a hand through his fiery hair, Solar Flare replied, "Well, I have to admit that we've battled it out a few times before. He thought it should be winter when it was really supposed to be summer."

Casey giggled as she asked, "And, may I ask what you would do to him?"

He reflected on it for a time. "Well, I couldn't do much of his icy ways, but you could say that he learned what a heat wave was before his icy palms extinguished my fire."

Looking at him, she asked, "Do you really set things on fire?"

Holding his hands together, he replied, "Yes, but not in the way you think. My fire is really what comes to be called the light of the sun as it touches the earth. It's really the element of heat energy that I control, and I have to admit that I'm a little careless with it sometimes. I'm still learning."

"Same here, I'm recently new to this sort of thing I do myself. I bring rain to places that need it, but I feel myself pulled to the water naturally. I guess I really loved it before I became a spirit. Like you, I remember little of my past."

"Hmm, I suppose so." Picking up his board, he tilted his head as he heard the soft sound of snoring. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Casey looked around, catching onto the sound, too. "Yeah, I think someone is asleep."

Little did they know that they talking close next to a sleeping tall kangaroo of a bunny. Muttering in his sleep, he snored with a boomerang firmly clasped in one of his paws. Next to one of his humongous feet laid a semi-painted egg that had followed him out of its hiding spot.

"The Easter Bunny? What's he doing here?" Solar Flare asked, lowering his voice.

"You don't think he's on vacation, do you?" Casey asked in the same fashion.

"Naw, I think he's taking a snooze. You notice how warm it is today? Nobody can resist a nice nap beneath the afternoon sun."

Seeing that his tail was exposed from underneath his beach blanket, Solar Flare giggled as his eyes began to spark up with mischief. "Hey, why don't we make it a little bit more warmer for him. You in?" He asked, lighting one his hands.

Casey's eyes began to sparkle at the mere thought, but she shook her head. "I'd better not. He's already mad at me for ruining Easter."

"Same here, I once made it so hot that the children could not come out of their houses until mid-afternoon to look for the eggs. No damage done, but Mister Bunny wasn't happy."

"Are you sure that you want to push it this far?"

"Push what this far? This is just a little fun that we're talking about. And, I promise that I won't burn him."

"You're a little monster, you know that?"

"I guess, but I don't mean to be. I'm just that way."

So, as Bunnymund slept on, Solar Flare hovered above him as he calmly blew a sleeve of smoke at his fluffy tail. Immediately flying high into the air, he watched as his fur became warmer and warmer until …

Bunnymund's eyes started wide open as he hopped to his mighty feet. "YEEE-OWWWWW! HOT FOOT! HOT FOOT!" Standing on his toes, he slipped on the slippery sand and began to roll down the hill. The sand extinguished the harmless flame, but the smoke ultimately reached his nose as he stared back at his tail. Taking out his boomerangs, he yelled, "Alright, Hot Beak, I'll know you're out here. Show yourself!"

Bunnymund caught on to his laughter as he looked up into the sky. There, about ten feet above him, hovered Solar Flare on the verge of tears because he was laughing so hard. "I don't think I need to, Bunny. I'm right here."

"I can see that," he yelled up at him. Lifting a paw, he gestured that he should come closer. "Now, come down from there, it's you and me this time, Hot Head."

"Hmm, I don't think so, Cotton Tail. I'm fine up here. In fact, I'll see you later."

And with that, Solar Flare flew off into the distance back towards his dormant volcano. He was looking forward to a quiet night's sleep that night. Normally he loved to stay up some of the night, but that day, he felt a little heated out and the cool night was welcoming to the senses. Casey flew on off to her pond laughing, for she too had a part to play in his little scheme.

On the floor, Bunnymund was still slipping around on the sandy beach until he finally opened a rabbit hole and disappeared in a mysterious hole that closed up as soon as his long ears fell through.


End file.
